PERSONNE NE SE SOUVIENDRA DE MOI
by Valentine822
Summary: One Shot sur le sort visiblement non favorable d'une tribut, qui comme de nombreux autres, finira par se faire oublier de Panem.


**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je vous présente ici un One-Shot volontairement court sur une tribut inconnue, qui comme de nombreux autres adolescents des Hunger Games, sombra dans l'oubli des caméras. J'espère que cela permettra de rendre hommage aux tributs dont personne ne se souvient. Bonne lecture et prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**

* * *

 _ ** **PERSONNE NE SE SOUVIENDRA DE MOI.****_

 _ **« Savoir, c'est se souvenir. »**_

 _ **\- Aristote**_

* * *

Je cours dans l'obscurité la plus totale, sans aucun repère.

Je cours à en perdre mes jambes, pour ne pas perdre la vie.

Je cours si rapidement que mon souffle en devient quasi inexistant.

Je cours pour échapper aux rires et aux menaces, venant de quelques mètres derrière moi.

Dans cette machiavélique arène souterraine, je n'ai même pas le soulagement de pouvoir espérer un peu d'oxygène, un peu de soleil. Je vis comme un vampire depuis deux journées, deux horribles journées. J'ai réussi à leur échapper jusque-là, mais ils ont finalement réussi à me trouver. Je sens les vielles rues pavées détruire la plante de mes pieds à chaque pas de plus, faisant passer ma tentative de survie pour une torture infernale.

A quoi m'attendais-je en arrivant ici, dans cette arène ? Je pensais vainement pouvoir survivre quelques journées de plus, quelques heures de plus... peut-être gagner même. L'espoir est bien la plus bête et futile émotion de l'homme. Lorsque vous vous retrouvez face à vingt-trois adolescents avec une soif de sang qui ne peut être soulagée, une seule option s'ouvre à vous : la mort. En y réfléchissant, la mort serait même préférable à cette situation. Ce que je vis en ce moment n'est pas une mort imminente, mais une douce torture. Une torture qui vous ravage l'esprit, une torture qui vous ravage le corps. En réalité, je suis morte dès la première seconde où je suis descendue ici.

Cela fait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que je cours, essayant de les semer à travers les rues souterraines. Mais ils sont nombreux, trop nombreux. Et rapide, trop rapides. Comment une petite fille de quatorze ans, innocente et inexpérimentée, pourrait-elle échapper à des carrières redoutables, dont le seul but est de tuer ? Cela fait deux jours que je me pose la question. Et deux jours que je ne trouve aucune réponse. C'est qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir. Je pourrais essayer de les amadouer, vous me direz. Mais comment amadouer des personnes sans aucune morale, aucune âme ?

Alors je devrais prendre mon courage à deux mains, et me battre avec honneur, c'est cela ? Mais face à une situation comme celle-ci, vous n'êtes que spectateurs. Je ne pense pas que vous-même auriez l'audace de prendre en main les derniers lambeaux de courage qu'il reste au fond de vous. Si toute fois il en reste encore.

Non. Il n'y avait aucune autre option pour moi. Malgré cela, je continuais à courir. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, ça ! Je sais que dans tous les cas je vais finir ici. Peut-être qu'un Hovercraft viendra ramener mon corps à mes parents qui m'ont trop négligés, afin de leur faire passer un message, et à mon pauvre district qui assiste une fois de plus à la mort d'un de ses tributs. Ou peut-être que mon corps restera ici, à pourrir dans cette arène, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe jamais. Je suis dans mon sanctuaire.

* * *

La panique qui prenait mon cœur, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, se transforme en euphorie. L'absurde de ces jeux finit par me faire perdre la tête. Alors j'arrête. J'arrête de courir. J'arrête de fuir. J'arrête de souffrir.

Je me plante en plein milieu de la ruelle principale et lâche le couteau que j'empoignais depuis tout à l'heure, qui me saignait la main. Il tombe au sol, en même temps que mon âme s'élève vers le Paradis. Ou l'Enfer peut-être. Le Paradis n'est pas un lieu pour les lâches, je le savais. Mais cela m'importe peu maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ma torture prenne fin.

Je me retourne lentement vers les carrières, armés jusqu'aux dents, qui me poursuivent en riant depuis tout à l'heure, comme des fauves derrière leur proie. Je fais face à mon Destin. Je devrais ressentir de la tristesse, de la peur ? La vérité est que je ne ressens rien. Absolument rien.

Serais-je devenue un monstre, comme eux ?

* * *

Les carrières se sont arrêtés de courir, eux aussi. Ils avancent vers moi d'un pas lent, jouant avec leurs haches, leurs lances, et leurs épées pour m'intimider. Mais comment intimider un fantôme ?

Plus ils se rapprochent, plus des pensées absurdes me parviennent à l'esprit. Je suis bel et bien contaminée par la folie de Panem. Dans les Hunger Games, vous vous souvenez du vainqueur, des Carrières puissants, du tribut séduisant et de peut-être un tribut surprenant. Mais tous les autres sont oubliés à jamais dans le néant. Je ne suis ni vainqueur, ni carrière, ni séduisante, ni surprenante.

Personne ne se souviendra de moi.

C'était peut-être ma destinée, qui sait, de passer inaperçue toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'accepte et embrasse ma destinée. Je lève le regard vers le plafond de pierres qui entoure l'arène, et ferme les yeux. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne sens plus rien.

La lame de couteau qui transperce ma poitrine est maintenant semblable à une piqûre d'abeille.

La lance qui transperce ma cuisse et me fait tomber au sol est maintenant semblable à une caresse du vent frais.

Le choc lourd de ma tête contre le sol rugueux me rappelle cette fois, où mon père complètement ivre m'avait lancé une assiette sur le front, qui avait créé une longue et large cicatrice qui avait guérie par elle-même et finit par joliment détruire mon visage.

J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux, afin d'admirer la flaque de sang qui s'écoule de mon corps et qui prend plus d'ampleur, à chaque seconde. Mon visage se fend d'un large sourire. C'est aujourd'hui que j'apprends la véritable nature de l'être humain. C'est aujourd'hui que je fais face à la Mort.

 **« Je suis enfin libre. »**


End file.
